


Magnetism

by chadleymacguff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is ready to take their relationship to the next level. A house, kids, for them to be a real family. But Scott isn't sure he's ready for all of that just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic that I wrote to accompany a photoset I made for scisaac week. It's just something small I kinda threw together. I hope it's not too terrible. It's basically Angst/Fluff. Nothing too serious.

His palms were sweaty. He hated that. It’s not like Isaac to be this nervous. Maybe it was more than nerves. It was definitely something that felt familiar. Then it clicked. Fear. It was definitely fear that was making him all jittery.

Isaac was waiting for a free moment to talk to Scott about, whatever this was that they’d been doing for the better part of a year. It was all so sudden really but you never really expect these kinds of things. For someone to come along and change everything you know about yourself and just make you into someone new, someone that you always wanted to be.

He didn’t know if Scott even knew how he was feeling. He hoped that he knew but it’s hard to tell for certain. When Scott was with Allison, he was always so open about his feelings. Almost overly affectionate but with Isaac it was, different. Not that it was bad or anything, it’s just that they weren’t exactly sure how to venture into their whole relationship.

It was just all so new. Neither of them had ever even though twice about being with a guy but there was just something that drew them to one another, like magnets. The first kiss was the most awkward. Not to say that all of their firsts weren’t but the first kiss was probably the worst. It was after a horribly uncomfortable dinner, Scott walked Isaac back to Derek’s, let’s say ‘house’. There was silence followed by fidgeting followed by quick glances at each other until Scott made the first move. He was gentle but a bit forceful. Maybe he was trying to get it out of the way or picturing someone else but Isaac remembers it fondly. The moments after were what really mattered. Scott didn’t push him away or leave him in the darkness. He simply apologized and Isaac just kissed him back, sucking the air from his lungs before telling him goodnight.

His hands were really sweaty now. He and Scott had gone through a series of bumps in their relationship already. Like Derek not approving of them being together because he didn’t trust Scott after all of the things he’d done. Joining him at Gerard’s request was probably the straw that broke the camel’s back. But Isaac knew that it was more than that. Derek felt betrayed. He was looking for a family but Scott wasn’t interested and Derek needed to respect that.

Then there was the issue of Allison coming back into Scott’s life. Isaac knew that it was only a matter of time before she return and Scott would toss him aside like yesterday’s garbage. He always felt that they had an expiration date. He was just waiting for the day that Scott would eventually wise up and realize that this wasn’t what he wanted. Allison making her reappearance was just the means to an end he was waiting for. It came as a shock to him when Scott actually chose him over the beautiful maiden he doted on.

Even after all of that they still didn’t really have a definition on what they were. For all he knew they were just casual. They would go out on occasions, Isaac would sleep over, they would have sex two or three times a week but for the most part they just went about their lives as if they were just friends. Isaac needed an answer to his question. Where was this going?

Deaton let Isaac in as he was on his way out.

“Don’t you boys forget to lock up on your way out.”

He said with a wave as he walked briskly over to his car. Deaton must have been in a hurry because he didn’t have Scott close up very often. He thought to himself.

Isaac made his way back to the operating room where he found Scott putting away supplies. He watched him from the doorway. Scott was always oblivious to the fact he was being watched. Isaac liked that he could look on with him being none the wiser.

It took all of about two minutes before Scott saw him and nearly dropped the tray he was carrying.

“You know I hate when you do that.” A joking frown on his face as his chastely pressed his lips to Isaac’s.

“Well I love it. And you should love everything that I love.”

“Well I love you and all your little quirks.” Scott closed the case on the wall and locked it before turning back to him. “What did you want to talk about anyway? In my experience it’s never really been good to hear that conjunction of words.”

Isaac wiped his hands onto his pants and folded his arms. Maybe pressing them against his shirt would absorb the perspiration that kept seeping out.

“Uh, I wanted to talk about us really.”

Scott raised a brow. “Oh.”

Clearing his throat he continued. “Yes. I-uh. I…”

Scott placed a hand on his thigh and looked into his eyes to reassure him. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s fine so just tell me.” He turned around to straighten the supplies lining the back wall when Isaac came out and said it.

“I want us to move forward in our relationship. I want to start a family.”

The room fell silent. Only the sound of Scott filling the jars and placing them back in their place echoed in his ears. It went on for a few moments until he finally turned around with a blank look on his face.

“If I had to start a life with anyone I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else. I only want to be with you. I want to start it with you.”

Isaac’s eyes glanced over his face back and forth looking for any inkling of conformation that he wanted the same things. All he got was nothing. No beaming smile, no smirk, not even a frown of disapproval. Just, nothing.

His jaw clenched before he opened his mouth slowly. Scott licked his lips a few times before finally just his name slipped out. “Isaac I…” He trailed off as if he had nothing else to say.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Isaac could feel his mouth tightening at the end of his words. “Believe me your silence speaks volumes.”

“You’ve just caught me off guard with all of this. I didn’t even know you felt this way. You never even told me that you wanted these things. I just need some—“

“Time? Well if that’s your answer I guess it’s’ better that we just end things now before either of us really get hurt.” He stood up off of the metallic table and took a few strides towards the door before Scott said anything.

“Isaac wait.”

He could feel the beginning of something building in his eyes as he placed a hand on the door.

“No Scott. I don’t want any sad teary goodbyes or heartfelt words or encouragement.” His voice was shaky, a tear gently making its way down his cheek.

“It’s better that we just make a clean break and go our separate ways.”

“That just it.” Scott’s eyes were focused on some point on the floor. He was avoiding his gaze because he knew that if he looked at him he’d lose whatever courage he’d to say what he was about to say. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Isaac turned to look at him.

“I want you to stay. I want you. I want us. I want all of the things that you want. I want us to have children. I want us to be a family. I want to be with you until my last breath takes you away from me.”

He lifted gaze to find Isaac right in front of him. His hand touching the side of his face as their lips came together. Scott could feel the tears rolling down Isaac’s face onto his shirt. He took Isaac’s hand in his. Scott could feel Isaac’s lips pull into a smile against his.

That smile the he’d once revered as cocky and arrogant, he’d grown to love. Scott ran his thumb under Isaac’s eyes wiping away the moisture with his sleeve.

“No tears.” Scott kissed him gently, letting his body press into Isaac’s before pulling back. “You don’t ever have to question how I feel about you.”

Isaac sniffed, trying to keep back new tears. He placed a kiss into Scott’s palm. His pure and slightly rustic scent filled Isaac’s nostril, it was a scent he could pick out anywhere. Isaac smiled into his palm simply uttering the word. “Why?”

“Because I love you and that’s all the matters.”


End file.
